


Stranded

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: Willow wakes up somewhere new...





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Posted, at last! Enjoy :)

The blue sky and the soft sound of waves around her did nothing to calm Willow when she woke up. Where was she? What had happened? How in the world… All around her were broken planks on the sand, remnants of a Wooden Thing. Did she really think this would bring her home? Now she lost everything she had been able to rebuild… Her trusty lighter was a few feet away, washed ashore like all her possessions. Willow picked it up. She instantly felt better. Less alone.  
She looked around her, the small island and immense sea. She could start all over again… 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, feel free to comment or leave a kudo, I always love it!


End file.
